


This is your pumpkin on drugs

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Pumpkins, Recreational Drug Use, Spitroasting, Weird Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all seedy and goopy and wet inside, squelching when he grabbed a fistful and he was surprised that it didn’t just come loose. He had to tug. Andy, somehow, was managing to scoop out his pumpkin with one hand while he held a newly rolled joint in the other hand and smoked as he worked. Cas reached over to Andy to pass the joint, but his hands were covered in disgusting goo. Andy just took a drag and leaned further to press his lips to Cas’ and pass the smoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is your pumpkin on drugs

 

Dean hefted the twenty four pack of beer under his arm, Metallica tee dragging down pinned under it propped on his hip, as he shut the Impala’s trunk. Cas was standing on Aaron’s lawn admiring the van with the warrior lady riding polar bears painted on the side. Dude, Andy had awesome taste. 

The van was so out of place on the quiet suburban street it was kind of hilarious. Dean had only met Andy a handful of times, he’d just rolled in to town a few months ago and crashed on Aaron’s couch. Apparently they’d been room mates back in college, and although Andy mostly just drove around the country doing… whatever… he had popped back around for an undefined while. He was a cool guy. Really fun to get high with. 

Cas had his stash box held reverently in his hand, smiling at Dean as they crossed the lawn. They were still living together, both of them going on near thirty. Room mates. Friends. With benefits. Hey, in Dean’s opinion it was pretty ideal even if Sam still grumped and rolled his eyes and gave Dean pitying looks like ‘gosh when’s the wedding Dean get a move on’. Whatever, two grown men could have sex and not really be in a relationship if they wanted. Or, not the kind of relationship Sam was thinking of. 

It was complicated. Actually, to Dean and Cas it was pretty simple and kind of awesome, but it was hard to explain to other people. Whatever. Tonight was poker night, which meant getting blitzed with Aaron. It usually involved waking up naked together, but that hadn’t happened since Andy had been around. It was still a hell of a lot of fun. 

All the houses along the street had their Halloween decorations out, spider webs tangled over bushes, strings of orange lights, those blow up decorations people staked in the middle of the yard. It was all so normal. Dean had no idea why Aaron had ended up buying a house, but it was nice. 

Cas, in his ratty jeans and that weird t-shirt with a cat floating in space shooting lasers out of it’s eyes, slouched against the side of the house as Dean knocked on the door. 

Dean loved Friday nights. 

-

“Think of the concept of Maya like a sheet which covers Brahman,” Cas gesticulated with his right hand, waving his cards around and not giving a shit that anyone could see what he had, a joint pinched carefully in his left hand. Andy was nodding along. “And Brahman is like a hand, we can see the fingers move like shifting waves or ripples pushing up against the surface of Maya, and to our limited sight it appears that each shift is it’s own existence but that’s only because we do not see beneath the veil of Maya. We cannot comprehend the singularity of the hand.”

Aaron passed, and Dean laid out his cards, taking the pot when Andy and Cas were too disinterested in the game to keep up. 

Leaning over towards Aaron he whispered, “Wait, so is Cas saying that like, we’re all getting finger banged by reality?”

Aaron shrugged, “I have no idea what the fuck they’re talking about.”

The air was thick with smoke, pungent and heady. Dean’s hand lingered on his beer bottle, sweating with condensation. He let his hands trail over the smooth glass and crumbling paper label. It just. It felt so cool. Aaron nudged his foot, and Dean accepted the joint passed to him. 

Andy idly shuffled cards, thinking for a minute before responding to Cas. “I mean, I understand it on a theoretical level, but the basic principle that we that what we perceive is like, just an illusion, I don’t know, it makes it seem like the reality we experience isn’t really important, you know. Like only Brahman is what we should really care about. I still like Taoism better.”

Cas shrugged and waved at Dean for the joint, his smile wide and his eyes red rimmed. “A lot of religions propose the idea that reality isn’t really reality. It’s interesting.”

Andy bobbed his head, “Yeah, but like, with the Oneness of the universe, even though there’s this underlying thing that’s supposed to be really reality, you know, like the thing is that the One makes light and dark which makes the multitude of reality, and all the other things that are fundamentally part of the One are still, you know, their own things, they’re important too. It’s not all about the One.”

Cas nodded, humming, “Yes, I like that. I like how you see that.”

Dean’s pants were missing. He wasn’t sure if they were playing strip poker or if everyone was just losing clothes. His head was fuzzy and light and Aaron had this really wild wallpaper in his dining room that was like, straight out of the seventies with all these flowers and it was like, pulsing. The wall paper was pulsing. 

“Dude why do you have so many pumpkins in here?”

Aaron blinked slowly at him. “Hm?”

Cas rolled his eyes, “Well it is Halloween soon.”

Dean frowned, “But they’re just, sitting around. Being pumpkins.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, I gotta carve them before next weekend, the neighborhood is having trick or treat on Friday.”

Andy started giggling, “I used to love pumpkin carving. Ansem was so competitive about it, but we’d always get big fat pumpkins for both of us, every year.”

Cas let loose a stream of smoke, “Yeah, my brother Gabe had a real talent for pumpkin carving. He’d make these really intricate layered patterns that looked innocent when the pumpkin wasn’t lit up, but once you put a candle in it, it was just layers of dicks. It was pretty amazing.”

“I’ve never carved a pumpkin before,” Dean stared longingly at a fat pumpkin sitting against the wall. 

Andy goggled at him, “Are you serious? Who hasn’t carved a pumpkin in their life?”

Dean just shrugged and slouched back in his chair, “We lived in apartments man, there was never really room, you know.”

Cas puffed contemplatively on a joint as he considered the pumpkins lined up against the wall. “We should carve pumpkins.”

Aaron shook his head, “Nuh-uh, getting high and using sharp objects isn’t a good idea.”

-

They probably should have listened to Aaron.

Dean wasn’t too sure if he was eager to carve pumpkins now. After cutting the top off like the others, Dean stared inside the gourd. “Wait, you’re suppose to scoop all that shit out?”

Cas was grinning like an idiot as he sank his hands into his pumpkins, pulling out big globs of stringy pumpkin guts and dropping them in the big bowl Aaron had put on the kitchen table they had moved to. “Of course. It’s fun!”

Dean stared in his pumpkin, “That looks gross dude.”

“Dean, you’ve had your tongue in my ass and you don’t want to put your hand inside a vegetable?”

“Context man.”

Aaron snorted across from them. “Don’t be a baby. We can clean and strain this after, and roast the seeds, they’re really good.”

Andy lit up, “Oooh, you roast the seeds?”

“Yeah, man I’m hungry now.”

“I don’t know how you could be hungry looking at this… this freak of nature.” Dean grimaced as he tentatively stuck his hand inside the pumpkin. 

It was all seedy and goopy and wet inside, squelching when he grabbed a fistful and he was surprised that it didn’t just come loose. He had to  _tug_. 

Andy, somehow, was managing to scoop out his pumpkin with one hand while he held a newly rolled joint in the other hand and smoked as he worked. Cas reached over to Andy to pass the joint, but his hands were covered in disgusting goo. Andy just took a drag and leaned further to press his lips to Cas’ and pass the smoke. 

Dean’s dick perked up a little. 

Half heartedly, he wrinkled his nose and scooped another handful of seeds out of his pumpkin. 

“Don’t look so sour, get in there.” Cas was grinning dopily and nudging Dean’s foot under the table. 

He looked away for one second, one fucking second, when something wet and cold smacked him on the side of his head and Cas was smashing a handful of pumpkin guts against his face. Dean reeled back and scowled, “Dude, the fuck. You are gross.”

Cas was laughing. So were Andy and Aaron. Dean went to swipe the shit off his face but his hands were covered in it too. While Cas scrunched his face up with laughter, clearly pleased with himself, Dean grabbed a handful of pumpkin goo and leaned over in a not very coordinated maneuver to pull Cas’ boxers open and shove it inside. 

Hah. 

Serves that asshole right. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Come on guys, don’t make a mess.”

But then, Cas was grabbing at the bowl in the middle of the table and lobbing a handful of it at Aaron. 

Chairs screeched on the linoleum floor as they scrabbled to dodge when the guts started flying and Dean was too busy laughing and trying to smear Cas’ smug fucking face with pumpkin seeds to think about how gross this should be. 

-

This is weird.

This is really fucking weird. 

Now Dean, see, is a bit conservative when it comes to sex. He used to think he was adventuresome and well versed. But then he met Cas. And Cas is… he’s a strange little dude. Dean can be coaxed in some pretty kinky stuff. Having threesomes with your best friend, that was kinky. Spit roasting was kinky. Nipple clamps are kinky. 

Four guys humping in a mess of busted open pumpkins on the kitchen floor, though?

That’s just fucking _weird_. 

But holy shit it feels awesome. Dean is a tactile oriented guy, and even more so when he’s high as fuck. He just wants to rub on everything. Cas has such nice soft thighs for rubbing on, and Aaron has a really warm hairy chest that Dean loves to nuzzle. They’re both great for slow, sloppy, high sex. Right now, though, Dean’s straddled on top of Andy’s lap and they’re grinding together with stringy slimy pumpkin guts all over everything making it slick and squishy. 

Dean likes squishy. It’s gross, and weird, and feels really really good when Andy grips their cocks together and it’s all pumpkiny gross-good. Dean’s knees slip on the linoleum floor where there’s spatters of seedy pumpkin insides splashed all over like some kind of pumpkin crime scene massacre happened here. No one else in the group seems to think this is weird though. It’s kind of hard to keep track of them because everything is moving at such a slow molasses drip and Dean just _feels_ so much. 

Cas is doing amazing things with his fingers inside Dean though. God he has talented fucking fingers. Dean can’t help the lazy satisfied smirk on his face as he’s smushed between Cas and Andy, hips rolling between them and hands braced on Andy’s ribs. Andy looks good like this, with a cock in his mouth. Aaron has that stupid lopsided grin on his face that he gets when he cross faded and feeling fine. Straddling Andy’s face looking towards Dean, Aaron hovered above him gently nudging his cock into Andy’s mouth, spit trickling out of the corner and dribbling down into his hair all mussed up with pumpkin goo. 

Aaron has a nice cock. Dare Dean say, he has a cute cock. It might be a little on the short side, but it’s thick and stays rock fucking hard no matter how high Aaron gets and Dean just loves it buried in his ass when he’s too stoned to move and Aaron just holds him and giggles against his neck. It’s a great cock. So Dean leans down along Andy and rubs their squishy bellies together, Andy’s hand still squeezing their cocks, and he licks up the shaft of Aaron’s dick half to suck at it, half kissing Andy. 

Dean can hear Cas groaning behind him, fingers pressed deep and twisting and aaaah, yeah. That’s the spot. There’s a sharp swat on Dean’s ass, Cas getting a good firm hold and squeezing as he slides another finger in and massages Dean’s insides. Dean hums contentedly when Aaron’s hands push through his hair, pulling out stringy bits of pumpkin and flicking them aside. Andy just twitches underneath him, and they’re probably smothering him a little, but he’s a champ. 

Pulling away from Aaron with a whine, Dean looks over his shoulder to see Cas trying to stand up when he’s slipping in the pumpkin guts with his dick waving around and it’s so fucking hilarious Dean just breaks down laughing. Aaron topples over too, falling onto his ass behind Andy’s head, who looks lost and dazed. 

“Babe, what’re you….” Dean manages to slur. 

Andy taps his hip, “Here, up, lemme just…”

Following several minutes of confusing, tangled and slippery readjusting, Andy gets out from underneath Dean and Aaron pulls Andy into his lap backward while Dean flops around wondering what Cas is up to until he comes back with condoms and lube. Unceremoniously dropping the goods on the dirty floor, Cas kneels behind Dean again and circles those strong warm arms around his waist, petting up his thighs and belly and making him shiver with the tender way Cas knows how to touch him. 

Cas hooks his chin on Dean’s shoulder and mumbles, “I’m going to fuck you Dean, what do you want?”

Shivering, Dean might be whining a little but he doesn’t care. Across from them, Aaron holds Andy like how Cas is doing to him, and they’re all a little slurry, a little swaying, the kitchen lights doing this weird strobe thing and everything’s vibrating just a bit but Dean feels warm and loose and good. And what does he want? He wants something in his mouth, god, he likes licking things.

He frowns though, watching Aaron wrap his hand around Andy’s long cock and he wants to put his mouth on it but it’s got that gross stringy pumpkin stuff smeared all over. “Andy’s got a pumpkin dick.”

Cas huffs a laugh against his neck, nibbling on his skin with plenty of spit and soft sucking. Aaron rolls his eyes at Dean and spits in his hand, curling it around Andy’s cock and spit cleaning it a little. It’s kind of gross, and totally hot, when Aaron leans over Andy’s shoulder to dribble a line of spit down on him, smearing away the mess they’ve made. 

Andy rocks his hips into Aaron’s hands and blinks slowly. “Dude, you guys have like, really, really glowy bright auras right now.”

Cas shifts Dean’s thighs wider apart and nudges his cock between them, hands gripping harder around his hips. His voice is always so wrecked when he smokes, and it’s got a straight line to Dean’s dick. “What color is my aura?”

Andy waves a hand in front of his face, mouth opening and closing, before nodding. “All the colors man, all of them.”

Cas hums like he’s seriously considering this, and it rumbles in his chest pressed against Dean’s back all warm and firm and rumbly like. Strong hands guide him down to spread between Cas and Andy, palms sliding in the mess on the floor but that’s okay cause Cas has a good hold on him. Dean sighs in satisfied contentment when Cas buries himself inside, slow and steady, just holding Dean’s hips and holding them flush. 

Reaching out to grab for Andy’s thigh, his legs parted as Aaron nudges up behind him, Dean licks his lips and tries to get a lock on the dick in front of his face but it keeps moving and he ends up bumping against Andy’s stomach, hard line of his cock rubbing against Dean’s cheek. There’s hands in his hair, guiding his head and all he really has to do is open his mouth which is kind of nice because everything’s heavy right now like gravity is cranked up. 

It’s weird, how his mouth can feel like it’s so dry and parched but as he works his tongue on the underside of a cock, he’s just dribbling spit and why is he so thirsty when he’s drooling plenty. Either way, Andy is warm and hard and it kind of tastes weird but that’s probably the pumpkin. Dean’s not sure what a pumpkin actually tastes like, on it’s own, without a shit load of spices and sugar. It’s a fucking gourd. That’s a weird ass word, who even named them gourds. Gourd. 

Wait, is pumpkin even a gourd or is that just squash?

His thoughts rattle around his head in no particular order for no particular reason until they really get going. It takes a little push pull, little give take, to get the rhythm down right. But once Aaron starts to fuck into Andy, pushing him into Dean’s mouth making Dean rock with the motion, rolling his hips back against Cas, they get going good and he lets himself just float away. It’s nice, when he can just go limp and just feel it. With Andy holding his head, one hand tight in his hair and one cupping his jaw, and Cas holding his hips, Dean feels cradled and safe. 

So he goes limp, mouth slack and ass pushed up, Dean lets his eyes flutter closed as he swallows around Andy and Cas starts driving into him with faster strokes. His whole body tingles with fevered sort of thrumming and he almost feels like he’s underwater. The slick sounds of all their fucking and sucking, panting breaths and deep little groans, seem so distant. Everything buzzes with this fevered energy and Dean feels like he’s going to shake apart but that’s okay.

He has a brief visual of Cas’ dick inside him glowing like a candle and lighting him up like a jack o’ lantern and he starts laughing around the cock in his mouth. 

-

“I could go for some pumpkin pie right now.”

Sprawled on the kitchen floor, sticky and achy in the best sort of ways, Dean scratched his belly and tried to will food in to existence. 

Aaron, back leaned against the cupboards, stared at nothing in particular. “I think I have pumpkin spice ice cream.”

“Oh my god yes.” Andy was petting Dean’s belly, head rested on his thigh. 

There was a string of pumpkin guts hanging off the ceiling fan. How the fuck did it get all the way up there.

Cas grunted and shifted Dean’s weight where he was flopped over across him. Aaron managed to pull himself up and edge around them to the fridge, settling back on the floor victoriously with a tub of ice cream and spoons. Dean heaved himself up into a seated position and dug in happily. The four of them formed a circle around the tub of ice cream in the middle of the kitchen floor, blinking sleepy red eyes at each other. 

Dean wasn’t really tired but he was having a hard time staying in an upright position. Somehow he ended up back in Cas’ lap, with Cas alternately picking pumpkin seeds out of his hair and feeding him spoons of ice cream. Andy flopped back on the floor and waved off the ice cream after only a few bites. Aaron kept blinking around at the disaster they’d made of his kitchen like he couldn’t quite believe it. 

Taking in the smashed pumpkin that had fallen off the table and the globs of innards that were sliding down the wall, hanging off cupboard knobs, smeared across the floor, Dean started to laugh. It reminded him of those stupid shock commercials when he was a kid, and someone would smash an egg on the counter with a skillet then wreck up a kitchen with it. You know, those Dare commercials - this is your brain on drugs - those ones. 

Cas ruffled his hair and smiled down at him. “What’s so funny?”

Looking around at the wreckage, Dean adopted his best serious ‘don’t do drugs kids’ voice and declared, “This is your pumpkin on drugs.”


End file.
